Zutara hope
by Siljaros1994
Summary: katara is a girl who is more then just a little princess, she is a double bender. the story is about her life and how she grows up to the person she is at 16.zutara&read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a Zutara story and my first attempt, so reviews would be lovely! **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or Avatar the Last Air bender.

Prologue

It had been a good day today and now I was walking with my wife through our village. I had been the chief of our village for five years now after my father died. My mother was taking care of my son while we went for a walk. I knew I could trust my mom with sokka my first born but I was worry for her, she had been weary down since my father had died so I decided to stop worrying about it for the time being and be happy.

So one moment I had been talking to my wife kya about whether our child would be a girl or a boy the next she was screaming at me that I should get a doctor because the baby was coming. I thought about nothing else but my wife was in pain so I took her in my arms and ran with her to the medical tent where the doctors were. The head doctor told me to put her into one of the beds and go out of the tent and wait. More doctors came and started to help her so I left the tent, I started walking around but stopped suddenly when I noticed that the snow and sea were trembling and most of the homes that were made of snow were destroyed as there had been a big earthquake. Then I heard my wife scream very loud and I see the sea rise up five yards and then go gently back down when I heard one of the doctors say that the child was a girl. When I turned around to go back to the tent where my wife and my new child is I see my best friend Bato behind me. I had not noticed or heard him waking up to me but guessing by the expressions on his face I was not the only one who saw the sea rise up like that.

All of a sudden I hear my wife scream NO!

I started to run toward the tent thinking that something bad had happened and hear Kaya scream GIVE ME MY BABY, SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!

I walk into the tent and put my hand on her shoulder and slid down to take the baby from her arms and give it to the doctor again. I turned around back to Kaya and kiss her on the forehead and put my arms around her. After a few minutes, my wife has become calmer and the doctor comes to me and tells me that the baby was born dead and that he is very sorry for my loss. He also tells me that the birth has been very difficult so my wife cannot have more children and it would take time for my wife to feel better and that I should allow her to have some sleep. I stand up and walk with the doctor to where the child is. The doctor asks what I want to do with the baby and I tell him that I want it to be cleaned and put into a blanket so tomorrow we can have the baby's funeral. I watch the doctor put water in a small bath and take up the baby and put it into the water gently. Suddenly the water began to glow bright blue. Doctor baked away and looked at me. I ask what is going on but he says that he does not know what is happening and tells me that the only time he had ever seen the water glow like that was when he visited the Northern Water Tribe and watch the healers work. All of a sudden I hear the baby cry I look at the doctor and then I run to the child and take it out of the water smiling. doctor comes to me and tells me my daughter's is very different from other people and the only explanation was for what happen to the water was that she was very Powerful water Bender and that people usually relays they are benders when they are six years old or older not on her age. He also tells me that there has not been a water bender in the southern water tribe for very long time. I tell the doctor not to worry and look at my baby girl in my arm and see that she is staring at me and that was the day I knew I was holding on something very Special, Something you had to look for thousand years to find.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

My story 3

Chapter 1

I was born in the southern water Tribe. When the sun and moon were both high on the sky. All the water was shaking when I was born but it stopped when I came into the world. My parents were very happy to get another child, though my father wanted a son. My mother gave me the name katara. I knew my parents had not planned to have another child but they were still glad to have me. I had a brother who was two years older than me his name is Sokka. My father name was Hakoda and my mom's was kya.

When I was six years old, the fire nation attacked again in our village. We have been at war for a long time. My gran gran often told me and my brother stories about the avatar, the avatar could bend all the elements and talk whit the spirits, He was supposed to keep peace between the four elements but one day he disappeared and has not been seen since. I had been playing with the sokka when the fire nation attacked us and I knew they were looking for last water Bender. I told sokka I was going to go and find mom and started to run when I looked behind me I saw sokka and my father fight the soldiers. Sokka had his boomerang and from the looks of it he was having a good time then I looked at my father and saw him kill a man whit a knife, I wanted to cry because everywhere people were dying both fire nation soldiers and people from my Tribe. I started running again, I ran into our house that my family had. I ran into the living room and there was my mom half naked and two men. One of the men was holding her to the floor with a knife at her neck while the other man was on top of her. I just stood there and could not move.

One of the men yelled at her: where is the last water Bender we know he's here.

My mom looked at me crying and the sad: if I tale you, will you go and let all others be.

The other man said they would do so.

Then my mom said: it's me, take me, but let her go and she pointed at me.

Both the men looked at me and told me to go. I saw my mother begging me to go, so I turned around and started to run but when I heard one of the man say we're not taking prisoners today. I turned again and ran back inside and saw my mother on her on her knees. The man was still holding her while the other took the knife and stabbed her in the stomach. My mom screamed and tried to take the knife out. The men were laughing at her and calling her forbidden names. My mother was still fighting them and by the look at it, the men that had stabbed my mom did not like it.

Then there appeared a fire ball in his hand and he shot the ball at my mom while she was still alive. I heard her scream, I ran to her trying to put the fire out but one of the men grabbed me. I looked at the man in the eyes and saw the he was a monster. I fought the Man, I kicked him in the leg and rushed out of our house, I ran until I heard no more laughter from the man or the people who was fighting for their life and family. I didn't stop running until I got to tired and broke down crying.

One hour later I stopped crying. I knew the fire nation had left but I was so angry. They took away all my happiness and innocence. I knew my mom was dead and that I had to go and find my dad but I didn't want to go back but I knew I should. I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my face again, but suddenly I heard a voice, a voice I had heard before but could not remember where. The voice said my name: katara…

I opened my eyes and saw two people stand in front of me...

To be continued.


End file.
